Użytkownik:Muraga7
"Fuck Yea !" Witajcie Siemanko ! Nazywam się ....no tego nie powiem ale mówcie mi Muraga. Bioniclopedie odwiedzam od 2 lat.Moją ulubioną postacią jest np. Hydraxon czy Lhikan (lubie tytanów). Jestem koleżeński więc na pewno polubie większość użytkowników. Bionicle zbieram już od 6 lat a moim pierwszym setem była Gali Nuva. Nie posiadam żadnego dużego setu.Chce na wikii poprawiać artykuły. Chętnie dodaje postacie użytkowników do swioch opowieści. Lubie wszystkie seriale i opowieści o Bioniclach prawdziwe jak i te zmyślone przez użytkowników.Nie było mnię z rok i widzę że nie jestem zbyt znany (i chyba przez niektórych lubiany :( )Byłem tu długo przed wami i wróciłem ,ale jak widzę na sam koniec sagi <łezka się w oczku kręci ; />. Niektórych moich wikiowych kumpli już nie ma ,a niektórzy się nawet nie przywitają -.- ... Trivia *Mój tata kiedyś żartował z Bionicli (mówił że Tahu to Stachu , a Bohroki to Buraki xD) Przyjaciele Wpisujcie się * użytkownik:brutaxian * [[Użytkownik:Ahnor|''- Witaj, towarzyszu broni!]] * [[Tahu Mistika 2008|''W4p]] * Misiek * Gość z gatunku botara * Morbuzak * Vavakx *Noxis * Teridax * Disholahk * Teratrax * Fallen * Gresh 2002 * Michaelos (Dyskusja) *Kilek,władca Voroxów *gabrys07 (Dyskusja) *Munmind17 *Dekar25 *Guurahk *The New Lewa, the air is back *El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę *Gresh250 *Kopaka Phantoka *SOYERS *Ten od bomby wodorowej *Toapiruk *Aritika władca Guratti 18:58, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) *Pyragma lewa 17:11, kwi 24, 2010 (UTC) *Vezok999 18:30, kwi 24, 2010 (UTC) *BionicleFan *Lord Vox 15:05, maj 9, 2010 (UTC) *4,3,2,1,BUM *Norik2 10:02, cze 18, 2010 (UTC) *BRUTAKAZbawiciel 16:42, lip 15, 2010 (UTC)twój nowy kolega *O, dotknę * Drugi TSO 10:33, sie 21, 2011 (UTC) *001adamo (dyskusja) 13:26, gru 15, 2012 (UTC) Wierszyk (jaśli ktoś chce go ulepszyć pisać na dyskusji)(by porównać z orginałem sprawdź tu) Cytaciki Wytrwałością i pracą ,ludzie mi płacą XD-Mój Cytat A może zrobimy własny Świat Bionicle ??? ''-Mój kolega z klasy ''Ten kto wymyślił szkołe miał dawna HEHEHEHE Kaca !-mój kolega na matmie mój kolega na WF zamiast ćwiczyć siedział na ławce: WFista:Co robisz ? Kolega:przerwe WFista:masz KitKata ? Kolega:nie WFista:nie ma KitKata ,nie ma przerwy . Wiesz że jest takie miasto Małolska-Mój MŁODSZY brat Województwo-ja AAA to to należy do Kuby wojewódzkiego ! Łowca z Bara Magna Inaczej Cherix to łowca (wyglądem przypomina Vortixx) z Bara Magna .Prowadzi życie samotnika ale posiada małą grupką Voroxów, którymi dowodzi .Jest wręcz nieusłyszalny i niewidzialny(w przenośni) ,nikt go nie zauważy.Nie dużo o nim wiadomo .Rozpoznaje się go po tym ,że twarz ma zawiniętą wokół głowy (do nosa).Czasmi mamrocze coś w swoim własnym ,niezrozumiałym języku. Opowieść : Z kronik Muragi Cytaty Ach ,jak uwielbiam zapach morskiej bryzy o poranku-Muraga na początku kroniki TY oszuście-Muraga do Furdosa Che Che, i po robocie-Oritam Początek Witam! Witam w Wszechświecie Mirów. My jesteśmy w pewnym sensie biomechaniczni(panceże,płuca ,mięśnie)ale też biologiczni(żołądek ,język i kupki smakowe) ,żyjemy dzięki energii która jest zamknięta w naszych "światełkach życia" na piersi.Tutaj Mirowie to Matoranie, lecz mogą używać odrobinki mocy elementarnej ,mogą walczyć na arenach o cokolwiek przydatnego ale muszą być wojownikami ,czyli jak my to nazywamy Agorianami , aby się takim stać trzeba przejść szkołe walki i kfalifikacje .Gladiatorzy to odpowiednik Toa ,lecz nie mogą używać mocy elementarnej ,więc mogą zdać się tylko na siłę ,broń ,taktyke itp. Aby takim się stać trzeba jako Agorianin wygrać 100 walk i jedną ostateczną i najtrudniejszą walke z wielkim zwierzakiem np.smokiem pustynnym , z Gladiatorem o niskim poziomie lub z innym Agorianem na tym samym poziomie.Gdy wygrasz ,Starszyzna(odpowiednik Turagi)odda ci cząstke swojej mocy i już jesteś Gladiatorem. Starszyzna to poprostu starzy Mirowie władający plemieniem. Jest 18 głównych plemion i 9 żywiołów czyli ogień,woda,lód,piasek,skała,roślinność,wiatr,metal i elektryczność.No to koniec opisu naszego świata ,a raczej wszechświata. Część 1 Ja Muraga ,członek Ligi siedze na kamieniu ,tuż przy plaży i spisuje swe kroniki. -''Ach ,jak uwielbiam zapach morskiej bryzy o poranku'' Ale wracajmy do kroniki:Nazywam się Muraga , nie wiem już czy to moje prawdziwe imie ale każdy musi je mieć ,jestem jednym z niewielu członków Ligi pozostali to: -Birox (czyt.Bajrox) ma ok.18 m -Furdos członek podobny do jaszczurki -Nator-kiedyś agent ale charował 53.000 lat i dostał awans -Oritam liderka Ligi Mamy mało członków ale za to dużo agentów ,szpiegów i liczna armia. Agenci: -Rao -Johi(czyt.Dżohi) -Eje(czyt.Edże) -Oritan -Jev(czyt.Dżew) -Grazir -OM Szpiegowie: -Amir szpieguje Łowców -Dorr szpieguje Jeźdżców Piasków No i Armie: -900 EXO-Miró -1000 Mirów -około 300 Xironów którzy pilnują więźniów. Część 2 Wszystko zaczeło się gdy do Ligi dołączyło kilku nowych kadetów ,a niestety nikt nie miał czsu by ich szkolić ,no wypadło na mnie... -Wiatajcie kadeci . -Witaj Panie Muraga ! -Zaczynamy.Lekcja 1 .Bądź szybki i spostrzegawczy ! I żuciłem nożem w Kadeta Nixora oczywiście nie doładnie tylko ostrożnie by go nie dotkneło .Przeleciało jakieś 2 cm koło brzucha. -Ałłłłłłłła! Umieram ! Jak boli ! Umieram! -Nie zgrywaj się Nixor ,nawet cię nie tkneło. -Oooo! Taa...Wiedzałem. -Co to !? Nagle wybuch w ścianie.I nagle pojawili się Łowcy ,największa zła organizacja jaka kiedykolwiek istniała. -O nie ! Co robić Prosze Pana !?-Krzyknoł jeden z Kadetów -Uciekać ! Ja się nimi zajme ! -I co ? Muraga ? Jak tam ? "koleszko"?kiedy się ostatnio widsieliśmy? -Za dużo pytań jak na twój mały móżdżek ,Kizz ! -Ty !!!!! Najpierw chciał mnie wziąść z zaskoczenia ale się nie dałem ,i gdy na mnie wskoczył zadałem mu cios z belki która leżała tuż obok. Padł jak mucha.Nagle pojawił się Goch inny członek Łowców ,dość stary ,niedowidzący i niesłyszący ,ale za to bardzo mądry. -Dawaj dziadku ! -Ty !!! To było do mnie !? Udeżył we mnie ze swojego berła strumieniem energii i...obudziłem się na łóżku.Właśnie weszła Oritam ,Liderka. -Gdzie oni są ,Oritam ??? Ałłł -Nie ryszaj się bo jeszcze sobie coś nadwyrężysz ! -Co z nimi !? -Są już nieszkodliwi ale Goch uciekł. -No to pięknie! -Leż . Leż. -Musze wstać. Ałłłłłł !!!!!!!!!!!! -Nie ruszaj się. -Ałłł !!!!!!!!!!!! -Mówie nie ruszaj się !!!!!!!! I zrobiła mi coś dzięki czemu zasnołem. Część 3 Obudziłem się i wstałem. Dziwne nic mnie nie bolało. Poszłem coś zjeść ,i spostżegłem się że mam coś metalowego na barkach .Poszłem do Mirów medyków i mechaników. -Co to jest !? -Proteza . -Ja..J.. Jak to ?!?! -No bo jak dostałeś z promienia z tej pałki od Gocha to walnołeś w ściane i spadły na ciebie belki . -O-o. -Masz też proteze oka.Bo ci na głowe spadła belka w okolice oka i... -Nie chce wiedzieć !!! -Dobra . Dobra ! I wyszłem ze złości .Byłem zły ale też zniesmaczony ! Było tak niewygodnie, ale z drugiej strony było by jeszcze gorzej gdyby nie to .Poszłem do Furdosa i reszty agentów. -O co chodzi ? -Władcy Wojny ! To oznaczało że mamy kłopoty. -Aż 4 statki ! -To mamy przerąbane. Nagle zjawiły się statki na widoku. W tym czasie na statku Władców Wojny... -Panie !-odezwał się Nox ,członek Władców Wojny. -O co chodzi ?-spytał się Sikira ,"wice" szef -Dzieła w gotowości ! -Idealnie . Nagle z wody wynużył się wielki potwór.A na jego głowie My . -Ostrożnie Birox. Zeskoczyliśmy na statek.Okrążyły nas Exo-Zbroje. Oritam tylko machneła bronią i było po nich. -Che Che ,i po robocie. Ale to nie wszyscy. Było ich za dużo więc poddaliśmy się Część 4 ... Postacie *Muraga *Oritam *Birox *Furdos *Nixor *Kizz *Goch *Kilku kadetów *Amir,Dorr,OM,Rao,Eje,Jev,Oritan,Johi,Grazir *Sikira *kilku Mirów *Exo-Zbroje